eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Curse of the Magic Thief
Prerequirements *Must be a level 100 Mage *Must be level 5 of one Ascension class *Must have completed the City Timeline **The City of Qeynos Timeline (Good) including Mage line up to Kaedrin's Fate **The City of Freeport Timeline (Evil) including Mage line up to Your Eternal Reward *Must have your Fabled Class Epic Weapon 1.0 Quest completed - NOT Epic Repercussions Requirements *Great Divide Timeline - Othmir of Velious Section *Cobalt Scar Timeline - Othmir quests - confirmed, still needed even update notes said it shouldn't be needed *50K Bastion of the Tranquil (Faction) *50K Zou'Lidelas (Faction) * *Kunark Ascending Timeline - Confirmed 06-02-2017: If you have the other pre-requisites complete, but not the KA Timeline, you WILL be able to see the chest, but you WILL NOT be able to Right Click to Examine it to begin the questline!!! Starting the Quest thumb|right|a wandering chest near Kurns Tower # Click on a wandering chest in Fens of Nathsar in the Field of Bone by Kurns Tower. It roams behind the west side of Kurn's tower, past the PQ, around the head of the dragon bones, up the east side, and possibly all the way north to near the coastline (near the Rime area), then followed the coast west until he was just north of Kurn's Tower. Then it turned and started going east again. #*''Note: it moves slow, not trackable .'' #*Note: You cannot see it if you do not have the pre-requisites done. #It tells you to get three items: #*Note: (The lock on this magical chest says, "Those who employ the sorcerer's stone, the enchanter's scroll, and the summoner's blade know the power they hold. Together, they are the key to unimaginable power.") #* Enchanter's Scroll - Cobalt Scar at - in the tent on a wooden box #* Summoner's Blade - Loping Plains at on the box under tent #* Sorcerer's Stone - the Stonebrunt Highlands at # Return to Fens to a location near which is closest to Omen's Call. #Combine the 3 pieces to the Magician's Summoned Key - When you do this, a different chest nearby should spawn and become visible to you. it wanders from Omen's Call to the tower at , where it is killed by guards and respawns in 10 minutes again at . #By clicking this second chest, you get a Crumbled Evocation Stone. #Inspect it to receive the quest. Steps #I should search and see if I can find information on this crumbled stone. ##Click on an evocation stone at the mage trainers within Gorowyn in Timorous Deep (spawns randomly in area) ##*Potential locations: and ##Speak to the three apprentices nearby, (Apprentice Tholak, Apprentice Chalak, and Apprentice Tawen). ##Speak to Vulkun Niab'li (the Wizard Trainer) and receive Scratched Crow Coin. #This coin is my clue. ##Enter Crow's Resting Place, Thieves Guild in the The Down Below ##*Hail Gyle ##*Hail Colonel "Mutt" Fiddletwang ##*Hail Rollus the Sly ##*After some dialogue, Tumpy will trade a Blackscale rune cube for the information you need. #I need to seek a Blackscale rune cube - The cube can be found in the either of the following two zones. It is a large white cube with runes on all sides. #*In the Halls of Fate (not the Fabled version) at or or #*In Fabled Deathtoll (you may need a group), at near Fitzpitzle. #Return to Tumpy in Crow's Resting Place, Thieves Guild #*''Note: If there is more than one option, choose the bottom one.'' #Seek the ratonga thief known as Vasty One Eye #*Evil aligned: Speak with Beckah Whistlethorn in Smuggler's Grotto near the Fence (Black market Broker) in Qeynos Province District #**''The way in is in the water at #*Good aligned: Speak with First-Mate Gimblefuzzle near the Black Market Broker G'Thal in The City of Freeport #**''Found on the small island in East Freeport'' #Seek the ratonga thief known as Vasty One Eye, far underground ##Speak with Vasty One Eye in Kralet Penumbra (Contested) at ##Obtain the Sigil of Krakatus from either: ##*Kralet Penumbra: Temple of the Ill-Seen (Heroic) from a chest drop off Xoth, the Ever Rending ##**''Loot from his chest Sigil of Krakatus (Not guaranteed drop, 1 per kill max, not group update.).'' ##*Kralet Penumbra (Contested) from a body drop of Mo'Ithraf at ##**''Loot from his body Aberrant Cipher (Not guaranteed drop, 1 per kill max, not group update.).'' ##**In same room there is a clicky on top of the brazier after you loot the cipher. Clicking this will provide you with the Sigil. #Return to Vasty One Eye, and she will seem very forgetful. You need find a healer to help Vasith. ##Speak with Osh (Othmir) in the Great Divide. (Just to the right of zone in from the Sinking Sands) #Gather the following items; ##Immensely durable band / Band of Illumine Umbrite - Purchased from Tillwanee with 50k faction with Zou'Lidelas (Faction) in Thalumbra, the Ever Deep for . ##Potion of huge wave of peace / Dram of The Tranquil - Purchased from Al'Diun Stirhinis with 50K faction with Bastion of the Tranquil (Faction) for at in Paineel ##Potion of mental acuity bolster on the bench beside the banker - Phial of Mental Fortification at in Steamfont Mountains #Once you collected all 3 items, return to Osh (Othmir) in the Great Divide. He will combine them into the Osh's Curse Disjunction Band you need for Vasty One Eye. #Talk to Vasty One Eye, who can be found behind the tinkered portal in Thalumbra, the Ever Deep (near Maldura's outer wall) put her the ring on #Talk to her again to complete the quest. Rewards *Jewel of The Three *At least Credits